


The Intruder

by cereal_whiperer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whiperer/pseuds/cereal_whiperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a break in at 221B Baker Street. This wasnt no ordinary break in. Sherlock seeks John for help for Sherlock is badly injured . As they are waiting for Lestrade, the burglar returns to finish something that someone else has started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> not completed

John, come to the flat. Urgent.-SH

What is it now. JW

There's been a break in and I'm badly injured.-SH

are you alright right?! Should I call Lestrade? JW

I don't care if you call him or not just please hurry up and get here.-SH

Alright Alright. Im coming in now JW

Sherlock laid there on the living room floor. He had a few knife slashes in him, all bleeding horribly.

"God lord im calling Lestrade. What happened Sherlock! Who did this to you!" John ran over to Sherlock. He looked him over to see which wounds he should adress first. God there were so many. How could John let this happen. Why did he leave to go to the pub. He elevated Sherlocks head onto his lap. He could almost see fear in his eyes. Thats Sherlock always keeping his front up.

"This man broke in and.." Sherlock cut off as he moaned loudly in pain.

"oh god whats wrong Sherlock. What hurts. How can I help." When was Lestrade coming. He shot him a quick text telling him it was urgent and to come immediately. He remembered he had an emergency first aid kit in his bedroom. He would need to leave Sherlock to go get it, and John didnt feel to comfortable on leaving him in this state.

"Stomach...John, I feel dizzy.." Sherlock whimpered as he held tightly to John.

Stomach? He lifted Sherlocks shirt and saw this gushing wound. It was pretty bad. Where the hell was lestrade! He couldnt take this any longer! He took his jumper off over his head leaving him in his undershirt. He didnt care. He wrapped it round sherlock and applied pressure. "Is Mrs. Hudson home?"

"N-No..." Sherlock said quietly.

"shit" john said to himself. He needs surgery. Badly. But John was not willing to operate here, especially on someone he cared about. 

Sherlock whimpered. "J-John..." Sherlock whimpered looking up to John with hurt eyes.

"Yes Sherlock. I'm here. Its all going to be okay. I promise. I am going to personally hunt down and kill the bastard that did this to you." John was not willing to loose his best friend. He became a hybrid from the past years with Sherlock. It was always Sherlock and John. A team. The dynamic duo. One was rarely seen without the other.

Sherlock held tighter to John. He bit his lip hard, forcing tears back.

John could see tears forming in Sherlocks eyes. Funny enough. He had never seen the great deducer cry before. It broke Johns heart to see him so fragile. So vulnerable. "Sherlock..." John didn't know what to say. He wanted to make things better for Sherlock. He wanted Sherlock to go back to being the conceited arsehole he's always been. John was about to dial 999 but then he finally heard a car door shut infront of the flat. Hopefully it was Lestrade.

Sherlock breathed heavily as his eyes fluttered shut. He held on to John tightly. He moaned quietly in pain as he heard the car door shut.

"Its about bloody time" John remarked as he turned expecting to see Lestrade. But it wasnt. Johns heart stopped. It was the person who hurt Sherlock, or someone who worked for who ever did this. Why come back tho?

Sherlock eyes opened and grew big at the sight of the man. He grabbed John's hand and slid his fingers between John's, breathing heavily.

: Johns first instinct was to lunge towards the man and hurt him as much as he hurt Sherlock. Thats until he realized he was holding a gun with his shaky hand. He saw fear and nervousness in his eyes. John had picked up some of Sherlocks deduction skills. Who was he working with and why. He looked into sherlocks eyes and whispered quietly.

"This wasnt just a break in was it?"

"No..." Sherlock whispered.

"Who are you and why are you here" John said with a big vibrato in his voice. He looked worringly back at Sherlock to and gave him a reassuring look.

"John...Don't you dare do anything stupid." Sherlock muttered

John could hear Sherlock but wasnt listening. He would do anything to get this man as far away from Sherlock as possible. The man finally spoke and said "A little gift from an old friend of Sherlocks" He said with a cheshire smile. Old friend? Obviously wasnt a friend. I mean look what he did to Sherlock. "Obviously a friend wouldnt do a thing like this" he then looked to Sherlock, leaned closely to his hear and retorted "Who" not asking who is the man standing before them is. But Who sent this man to do his dirty work.

"He refers to himself as 'The King'" At this point he was looking directly as Sherlock. Sherlock noticed the look in his eyes and knew exactly who it was. John wouldn't get it, but even with this amount of pain, Sherlocks deduction skills were spot on. "Oh" Sherlock managed to squeak out.

John could see in his eyes Sherlock knew who the man worked for just by that quick remark. Who could it be. John was fully aware of the amount of enemies Sherlock has. But who would be the one to hire someone else to do his or her dirty work? John looked at Sherlock with confusion.

Sherlock Looked into johns eyes hoping to communicate who is was. Sherlock knew Moriarty wanted John dead. He had been getting clues and letters for months now. He tried as hard as he could to keep John by his side to protect him. Sherlock mentally kicked himself for never paying attention whenever John left the room. "John. I am so sorry for getting you into this" It was getting harder for Sherlock to speak.

Why would Sherlock have a reason to be sorry. John always knew about the risks with being Sherlocks friend. He encountered those risks with Moriarty whe…."Moriarty" John whispered only soft enough for Sherlock to hear. He could tell by the way Sherlock sharply breathed the moment he said his name, that John was right.

How did John figure this out so quickly? He was really something. But now is not the time to ponder how brilliant John was. He needed to get John out of there safe. He leaned In closer than usual to John. More than invading his personal space. "You need to get out of here. Right now."

"Not without you."

A gunshot went off.

**Author's Note:**

> will post next chapter asap


End file.
